As for a technique related to a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a VFD properly operated by a multiple matrix driving method, a multiple matrix driving method for the VFD, and a chip in glass (CIG) VFD in which a driving circuit is mounted have been known in the prior art (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2000-306532 and 2003-228334, and “Vacuum Fluorescent Display (p. 170-183 and p. 226-248)” Takao Kishino published by Sangyo Tosho Publishing Co., Ltd. on Oct. 31, 1990). A conventional multiple matrix driving method improves a duty factor and achieves excellent display quality as well in comparison with a single matrix method.
Although the conventional multiple matrix driving method may realize high display quality as compared with the single matrix method, there is a strong demand for much higher display quality than by the conventional methods.